


Una Noche Más

by Jaredx_x



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredx_x/pseuds/Jaredx_x
Summary: Me despertaré sintiéndome satisfecho pero culpable, como el infierno.One More Night- Maroon 5
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams





	Una Noche Más

**Author's Note:**

> Primer trabajo en esta plataforma. Yaii. Nos estaremos leyendo :3

{McDanno}, ¡A.U! Steve McGarrett /Danny Williams.  
Boxeo/ M-preg.

\-   
\-   
\-   
\-   
-

(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh...) 

La molesta alarma sonando, algunos quejidos en protesta, sábanas removidas, evitar miradas, tomar cada uno su turno para el baño.

Simple rutina...

En el desayuno las cosas no mejoran -nunca lo hacen- miradas breves con grandes significados, deberían estar acostumbrados,pero la verdad es que no es así.

Para cada uno los recuerdos de hace unos días siguen frescos y el orgullo no es el mejor amigo en estos casos, las cosas empeoran.

Tú y yo nos esforzamos mutuamente como si fuéramos a la guerra. 

La vajilla limpia y el pequeño desorden en la sala, el murmullo matutino comienza y ambos sienten que deberían hablar.

No hay cambios en la decisiones tomadas.

Siguen siendo malos perdedores.

El moreno toma su mochila y la cuelga sobre su hombro, observa al hombre más bajo sentado sobre el sofá concentrado en su teléfono y se rinde una vez más.

Tú y yo nos volvemos ásperos, seguimos tirando cosas y cerrando la puerta.

Con pasos decididos llega hasta el sofá y se agacha para quedar a la altura de rubio - Cariño -comienza dudoso, sin conseguir la atención del hombre frente a él -Yo... - suspira pesadamente, es estúpido intentar buscar las palabras adecuadas -Volveré más tarde -termina diciendo mientras se inclina para dejar un corto beso sobre la mejilla de su novio. 

Tú y yo nos volvemos tan disfuncionales que empezamos a llevar la cuenta. 

La puerta se cierra y el lugar se queda en silencio... Él simplemente se rompe, siente como las lágrimas pican en sus ojos y con enojo acumulado tira el teléfono al suelo mientras comienza a llorar, la frustración hace lo suyo, demasiadas emociones juntas. 

Tú y yo nos enfermamos, sí, lo sé que ya no podemos hacer esto.

(Club de box 5-0)

9:15 a.m

El sudor bajaba constantemente por su rostro empapando el cuello de su playera, se esforzaba por mantener el ritmo constante de su respiración mientras esquivaba hábilmente los golpes que le proporcionaba su contrincante.

1... 2... 3... un golpe certero en su costado derecho lo hace retroceder, su rival no espera a que se recupere y le proporciona otro golpe en la mandíbula que lo manda a la lona.

Pero, cariño, vas otra vez, ahí vas otra vez, haciéndome amarte,   
sí, dejé de usar mi cabeza, usé mi cabeza, dejé todo. 

-Steve amigo, ¿Todo bien? -le dice su entrenador y amigo con burla.

-El moreno suelta en gruñido y vuelve a levantarse -Claro que si, sólo fue la suerte de este idiota que lo ayudó - se planta firmemente en el centro del ring y lanza un golpe directo al rostro del otro, quien lo esquiva sin problema regresando le uno igual.

Me quedé atrapado en mi cuerpo, en mi cuerpo como un tatuaje. 

Su corazón golpea fuertemente en su pecho, el olor a sangre se cuela por su nariz y siente los brazos algo adormecidos, pero la adrenalina del momento lo ayuda a seguir esquivando los golpes de su oponente y a regresar los con más fuerza.

-Dime McGarrett, acaso te peleaste con el rubio de nuevo -comentó el otro hombre en el ring, haciendo que el moreno le viera con enojo.

-Eso no es algo que deba importarte Walter -gruñó en respuesta mientras lanzaba golpes rápidos haciendo que el mencionado quedará contra las cuerdas.

-Sabes cuando Danny se fastidie de ti de una vez por todas, tendré el camino libre para poder quedarme con él -dijo sonriendo al ver que el moreno lo miraba furioso y se distraía lo suficiente para bajar la intensidad sus ataques, lo cual aprovecho para darle un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder para recuperar el aliento. 

Y ahora me siento. Estúpido, sintiéndote estúpido arrastrándome hacia ti.

Cuando el moreno se recuperó lo suficiente levantó el rostro viendo como Walter lo miraba con burla y eso fue todo.

Con un movimiento rápido sé le lanzó encima haciendo que ambos cayeran y rodarán por la lona entre gruñidos y golpes.

Steve sintió el sabor metálico en su boca pero el coraje le impidió detenerse, haría que el maldito se arrepintiera de querer algo con SU Danno.

Unos brazos lo hicieron separase del bastardo que tenia en el suelo -Ya basta Steve -Chin se colocó enfrente de él -Se acabó el entrenamiento -habló firme -Ve a casa amigo, nos veremos en la pelea.

Así que cruzo mi corazón y espero morir.   
Solo me quedaré contigo una noche más.

Paso su mirada por las diferentes flores que adornaban el lugar y tomo el ramo de flores preferido de su novio, salió del lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro, él odiaba discutir con su amado sabía que eran demasiado orgullosos para intentar hablar.

Pero una vez más él sería quien solucionará todo, reconocía su error y era una tontería seguir alejado de su hermoso rubio.

Sé que lo dije un millón de veces, pero solo me quedaré contigo una noche más.

Cuando llegó a su habitación observó el cuerpo de su compañero en la cama, durmiendo pacificamente con los labios entre abiertos, la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba dejando en claro su profundo sueño.

Subió al colchón intentando no despertar al oji-azul, cuando estuvo acostado frente a él se encargó de delinear lentamente su rostro con la yema de sus dedos.

Repasando con cuidado sus largas pestañas, sus pómulos y su mandíbula, maravillado con la suavidad de su piel -desde hace un par semanas brillaba con más intensidad dándole un toque único-.

Trate de decirte que no, pero mi cuerpo sigue diciéndote que sí. 

Soltó un suspiro -él estaba verdaderamente enamorado- se acercó despacio presionando besos cortos por el rostro del rubio, recorrió el camino que anteriormente trazo con sus dedos tomándose su tiempo de admirar y disfrutar de su pareja, cuando llegó hasta sus labios rojos se demoró un poco más probando su sabor -no importa cuantas veces pruebe sus labios siempre se sentirá como la primera vez- unos segundos después se da cuenta de que el menor ha despertado por la forma en que su respiración cambia y se vuelve agitada.

Trata de decirte que te detengas, pero tu lápiz de labios me dejó sin aliento. 

Siente como poco a poco Danny comienza a corresponderle el beso - las cosas están tan bien en este momento- sólo ellos dos disfrutando de los labios del otro con caricias suaves.

Sus manos se cuelan bajo la pijama del rubio y toma un mejor lugar entre sus piernas. Los minutos en el reloj pasan sin que les importe.

La habitación se llena de gemidos y jadeos, el silencio de la noche queda atrás opacado por el ruido que sus cuerpos hacen cuando chocan. 

Hay una capa de sudor cubriendo el cuerpo de ambos pero se encuentran tan concentrados en alcanzar su orgasmo que lo ignoran.

Ambos se entran acurrucados intentando recuperar el aliento después de su increíble orgasmo, con sus piernas enredadas disfrutando del calor del otro.

-Te amo Danno -dice el moreno dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-También te amo Steve -responde el oji-azul en un susurro, minutos después nota que su novio se encuentra dormido se puede permitir que sus lágrimas silenciosas resbalen por sus mejillas y desaparezcan en la almohada.

Me despertaré por la mañana, probablemente odiándote. 

Cuando el sol golpea su rostro lo obliga a levantarse, se mueve aún adormecido buscando el calor del cuerpo más grande, pero al estirar su mano solo encuentra un lugar frío y vacío en su lecho. 

Su corazón se hunde en su pecho... ya no puede soportarlo más.

Cuando se sienta en la cama y mira a su alrededor su mirada cae en la nota sobre la mesita de noche.

"Espero que tengas un lindo día cariño, te veo después de la pelea. 

Te amo.

Steve"

Me despertaré sintiéndome satisfecho pero culpable, como el infierno.

Unas prendas más en la maleta, el dolor en su pecho le impide respirar con normalidad, aun así sigue tomando la ropa del armario y cajones, más cosas en las cajas y maletas y menos en el departamento.

Pero, cariño, vas otra vez, ahí vas otra vez, haciéndome amarte,   
y dejé de usar mi cabeza, usé mi cabeza, dejé todo. 

El lugar se encuentra completamente lleno, los gritos de los expectantes hacia los luchadores son ensordecedores.

Ambos peleadores llegan hasta el centro del ring alzan sus guantes en una posición de defensa.

Después de oír las indicaciones del referí ambos se mueven libre mente por la lona buscando algún error que les permita atacar.

El primer golpe es lanzado y el público grita en busca de más. 

Me quedé atrapado en mi cuerpo, en mi cuerpo como un tatuaje.

Limpia con la manga de su camisa el sudor de su frente y se detiene para mirar todo el lugar... 

Ellos pudieron evitar todo esto.

Ahora no había marcha atrás, cada uno había tomado su decisión. 

Las maletas estaban en la puerta y el departamento casi vacío, no sólo se llevaba sus cosas si no que dejaba un pedazo de su corazón roto en aquel lugar. 

y ahora me siento, estúpido, sintiéndote estúpido arrastrándose hacia ti.  
Así que cruzo mi corazón y espero morir. 

Un golpe más y el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo en la lona tiene a todos conteniendo el aliento, la cuenta regresiva comienza.

10 ... se apoya en las cuerdas para recuperar el aliento.

9... 8... su contrincante aún no logra recuperarse, los altavoces vociferan el nombre del casi ganador.

Solo un poco más. 

Solo me quedaré contigo una noche más.

Toma la prueba entre sus manos temblorosas, sus ojos hinchados son la prueba de lo mal que se encuentra, sabe que todo esto cambiará su vida pero era hora de cerrar ciclos, ahora no sólo debía cuidarse él, su mano bajo hasta su vientre.

Debía preocuparse por su bebé.

Sé que lo dije un millón de veces, Pero solo me quedaré contigo una noche más.

3... 2... 1... Los dos golpes en la campana hacen al público gritar de emoción, el referí toma el brazo del moreno y lo levanta proclamando lo ganador.

La multitud celebra al nuevo campeón, lo alaban cual dios. Él simplemente disfruta del regocijo en general y alza sus guantes orgulloso.

Sí bebé dame una noche más.

Un departamento semi-vacío, imágenes donde alguna vez estuvo plasmada una pareja feliz se encuentran rotas, sobre la mesa principal yacen una nota junto a una prueba que marca dos líneas.

Sí bebé dame una noche más.

Su sonrisa puede fácilmente iluminar una cuadra a un que su rostro con cortadas arde al igual que los moretones de su cuerpo le roban alguno que otro gemido de dolor, no puede ocultar su felicidad en este momento, lo único en lo que piensa es llegar a su hogar junto a su bello compañero, dejar que este cure sus heridas y ambos disfruten los mimos del otro recostados mientras fingen poner atención a alguna película en la televisión.

Sí bebé dame una noche más.

Su azulada mirada se desvía nuevamente hacia el reloj en la pared -Él ya sabe la verdad- gritó su mente y tenia tanta razón, probablemente Steve ya se encuentre en casa y sabe que va a ser papá.

Cariño, vas otra vez, ahí vas otra vez, haciéndome amarte,   
y dejé de usar mi cabeza, usar mi cabeza, dejarlo todo,   
quedarte atrapado en mi cuerpo, en mi cuerpo como un tatuaje.

Esto no debería ser así.

Siente como su pecho arde y posiblemente se encuentre hecho un desastre, pero eso no podía importarle menos, tenia la carta junto a la prueba de embarazo que Danny le dejo abrazadas fuertemente junto a su pecho, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Lo había perdido todo, que idiota fue al no darse cuenta antes. Ahora le tocaba ser miserable al saber que su amado y su hijo no estarán jamás con él.

Sí, sí, sí, sí  
Así que cruzo mi corazón y espero morir. 

Un campeón con el corazón destrozado.

Solo me quedaré contigo una noche más. Sé que lo dije un millón de veces. 

Un hogar arruinado.

Pero solo me quedaré contigo una noche más. (sí, bebé, dame una noche más).

Cuando el primer round comienza el público enloquece. 

Así que cruzo mi corazón y espero morir.   
Solo me quedaré contigo una noche más.

No te dejes llevar por las apariencias.  
Ni por los halagos, campeón. 

Sé que lo dije un millón de veces, pero solo me quedaré contigo una noche más.

Todo se define hasta la última campanada. 

\------  
∆

All the love -Xx


End file.
